Who got there first?
by rachelah
Summary: All Harry's acheivments...some of them weren't Harry. Some of them were the acheivments of an eleven year old murderer locked up in Azkaban since she was six. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

"Velvet, Krista."

The name was met with whispers as Harry's had been except these weren't so nice. "A Velvet?"

"I heard they were awful."

"Savages."

"Murderers."

"Yeah, yeah allright. I get the message." The girl turned to face the students, black hair hanging round her face "You don't want me here. I'll just go back to my nice, warm, comfortable cell in prison with loads of reading material and things to do." Her voice was full of sarcasm "Well tough. I'm staying. Bit of a change from Azkaban I must say." She commented to McGonagall as the teacher placed the hat on her head.

The hat took a long time deciding, then shouted "Slytherin". Krista walked over to the Slytherin table and slumped over it. When Malfoy poked her to move her she told him "Sleeping. Go away."

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to say the incantation?" Krista complained to Professor Flitwick.<p>

"Because that's the way you learn."

"I mean, I get why I have to learn it. So that if anyone says "Wingardium leviosa" I'll know what they're on about. But do I _have_ to say it? I've been taught all spells non-verbally, it's second nature to me."

"You still have to do it." Flitwick was adamant. Krista sighed and flicked her wand at her feather. It immediately shot towards the ceiling. She was then given ten points for being able to perform the charm so well, and had fifteen removed for disobeying instructions.

* * *

><p>"Miss Velvet, would you be able to stay awake this lesson?" Professor Snape asked icily.<p>

"I do try." The girl in question protested, yawning. "It's just I was somewhat busy last night."

"And what was so important last night?"

"I was reading a book. The Mallorean series. Reading is very important, it helps pass the time."

"Stay awake or I will give you detention." Snape gave her his ultimatum. Krista sighed and nodded.

* * *

><p>"I don't care if you've already learned this material Miss Velvet. You still have to attend my lessons."<p>

"But Professor McGonagall…"

"No more on the subject and five points from Slytherin for not attending the lesson."

"Aw, professor!"

"Any more and you'll get detention." McGonagall was firm.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this thing will hold me up?" Krista asked dubiously.<p>

Everybody laughed. There was on up-point to lessons with Slytherin, Harry decided, Krista was in them. The girl was a born comedian, all the Gryffindors agreed. Even if she was a Slytherin.

"Yes, it will hold you up." Madame Hooch assured her.

"I think I may have ridden one before. A long time ago. I think I was six. Yes, six. It was when they took me to high security. Well, no it was just prison first, then they moved me to high security."

"Krista." Draco interrupted her.

"Yes?"

"You're doing it again." He sighed.

"What?"

"Rambling."

"I do that. Been locked up for three, four years. I talk to myself a lot. Especially when I'm scared."

Just then Madame Hooch called them to attention so Krista's rambling was stopped. Hers was one of the few brooms to jump into their owners' hands immediately and she kept hovering slightly while Madame Hooch was showing the rest, her toes trailing the ground.

"You have a lot of nervous habits." Draco commented.

"Yes, I need them. Otherwise I might go mad. Prison is _very_ boring."

"Krista, on the ground. All of you, on my whistle rise up slowly and then on my second whistle come back down. Three…two…one…" she blew the whistle.

Unfortunately Krista had already rocketed up on "one". She had then regained some degree of control, or so Harry guessed from the way she was dead still directly above him.

"Come down!" Madame Hooch ordered her.

"Can't." Krista called back, moving about left and right "Left, right, forward, back. Up and down aren't working."

"Come down this instant."

"Told you, I can't. What happens if you stand up?" Krista asked, trying it and promptly falling off. About a metre from the ground she managed to get her wand out and flick it at herself. She immediately stopped falling and hung in the air. "Now I've lost all that momentum." The crazy girl grinned and flicked her wand again. This time she fell. "Ow."

"Are you hurt?" everyone crowded around her.

"I'm fine." Krista smiled "Can I do that again?" she looked for the broomstick and picked it up from where it was lying next to her.

"Did the broom bang your head on the way down or were you always crazy?" Ron asked.

"That apparently goes with the rambling." Draco said as he helped her up.

"She's mad." Several people commented.

"Oh yes." Krista agreed happily.

* * *

><p>"Troll in the dungeons. Thought you ought to know." Quirrell managed to say before he fainted. Immediately everybody began to panic, until someone screamed.<p>

"Krista! What the hell are you doing?" Draco yelled above the noise.

The screaming stopped "Getting everyone's attention of course." she told him as if it were obvious. "Why is everyone scared?"

"Troll." The boy looked at her condescendingly.

"So?"

"So, trolls are scary and there shouldn't be one in the castle." Pansy Parkinson informed her.

"Whatever. You ever met a Dementor? Imagine the scariest thing and make it ten times worse. If you want I'll go kill it for you."

"While Miss Velvet I _do _believe you. I cannot allow you to fight a troll." Dumbledore ordered.

"Didn't say anything about fighting it did I?" Krista looked at her fellow Slytherins. They all shook their heads.

"You're awfully selfless for a Slytherin." A Gryffindor Harry couldn't see commented.

"Selfless? Me? Oh, I wouldn't say that." Krista vaulted the table "I'm doing this for myself. The noise you lot make." She sighed.

"Who was screaming?" the Gryffindor asked incredulous.

"Oh, you get used to that. It's when the background murmurs become too loud that I can't stand. You want to come Draco?" he shook his head. "Your loss." With that she almost skipped to the door.

When Harry and Ron burst into the bathroom where the troll was they were amazed to find it dead. Hermione and Krista were standing to the side observing.

Then the teachers arrived "Told you I could kill it." Krista reminded them.

"How did you do it?" Quirrell asked, stuttering as usual.

"Will you stop that? It's really irritating. And I thought a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher would know about the killing curse. Guess I was wrong." Krista was not too nice when she thought you weren't very good. Neville had once been berated by her for having no confidence.

"Well of course I know. But how…"

"She's a Velvet." Dumbledore smiled "I'm never quite sure if they're either taught it really early or just know curses instinctively."

"And what are you three doing here?" McGonagall asked Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"Ron insulted Hermione so she was hiding." Krista informed her "And I presume he and Harry decided to come and tell her about the troll. Which is more than I would have expected really." she looked thoughtful.

"Why?"

"They don't like her, and she doesn't like them."

"Back to the common room Miss Velvet." Snape ordered.

"Yes Professor." Krista walked to the door.

"And take fifty points for managing to kill the troll." He added.

"And lose ten for disobeying the rules." McGonagall glared at Snape.

"Yes Professors." Krista left.

"You three had better go back to your common room as well." Dumbledore suggested. They left as well.


	2. Christmas time

Snow had fallen just before the end of term. Draco did not seem happy about the prospect of a snowball fight however much Krista pestered him. She spent the entire potions lesson on the day it snowed pretending to be a parrot.

"Will you come out in the snow with me?"

No reply, Draco had given up answering "No." after about the third time.

"Will you come out in the snow with me?"

"Look, will you stop that?" he finally cracked.

"Not until you say yes. Hey, would you two like to come?" she asked Harry and Ron.

Draco looked at them with hatred clear on his face. "Be nice." Krista chastised him. "Would you?"

"OK." They agreed.

"As soon as we get out of lessons." She promised.

"You get your uniforms wet." Hermione sitting to them commented.

"And I'll dry them. There is an upside to four years in solitude, you get a lot of time to read." She smiled. "_Please_ Draco."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No."

"Crucio." Draco yelled as Krista kept her wand pointed at him. "_Please_." She stopped.

"OK, Ok. I'll go out. What the hell was that?"

"Cruciatius curse. It's one of the, what was it? Invincible? Invisible? Oh yeah, unforgivable. One of the unforgivable curses." She smiled sweetly "Don't worry. It's not like they can put me in prison or anything." The Slytherins laughed. "What? It's not like you're _allowed_ to put people under seventeen in prison."

"Still sore about that?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah, still sore. Still can't believe they put a six year old in prison. Come on Draco, you need to add the wolfsbane now." Krista finished the conversation.

The snowball fight was fun. Krista had apparently never played in snow, as she put it "I was always busy. Amazing how many things adults can find for you to do when they put their minds to it." When they went inside she had an evil grin on her face, Draco had apparently not noticed as he seemed surprised when the back of his neck was suddenly wet.

"Come here you!" he yelled at the running girl.

"You'll have to catch me first." Krista smiled at him before turning and fleeing up the staircase. Draco ran after her while Harry and Ron went to get dinner.

* * *

><p>"Apparently torture works to get him to do something." Ron commented as Draco walked up to the teachers' table to ask Professor Snape something.<p>

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at Krista." He sniggered. She was pointing her wand at Draco lazily and when he turned round to show Snape she waved.

"Come on Draco!" she shouted across the Hall "Hurry up!"

Draco scowled at her then carried on talking to Snape. When he'd finished he started walking back to the Slytherin table. Krista smiled and dropped her wand.

"So you staying for the Christmas holiday?" she asked him.

"Yes." He glared at her.

"You like me really."

"_Really_?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, or I wouldn't bother you so much."

* * *

><p>On Christmas morning Krista came down to breakfast examining the back of a book. When she finished she put it down and hugged Draco.<p>

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Draco looked as if he was running out of oxygen.

"Krista!" Pansy reprimanded her.

"What?" the girl looked at her, releasing Draco.

"You were strangling him!"

"Was I?" she looked back at Draco.

He shrugged "I'm fine now. But please don't do that again."

"You're learning manners!" Krista smiled delightedly. "And thank you for the book."

"I knew you wanted the next one. And thank you for the hoodie." He tugged at the green hoodie he was wearing. Krista was similarly garbed in a bright red hoodie.

"Oh, you're welcome. Happy Christmas." Krista smiled.

"Happy Christmas." Draco smiled back, he wasn't used to being nice but Krista was almost infectious. You just wanted to be nice to her. He couldn't imagine why she had been put in prison, or how bad it had to have been for her to be put in at such a young age. He had written to his father about it and Lucius had told him that she was a murderer and they couldn't trust her in an orphanage.

"Hey, I got permission to go the church in Hogsmade, you want to come?" Krista asked him.

"Didn't realise you were religious." he commented.

"I'm not. I fail to see how a kind God could allow what happened to my family to happen. But I like to go to church at Christmas, I like the hymns."

"How did you get permission?"

"Christmas present from the Ministry. I've been asking for this for the last few Christmas' so this year they finally let me. So you want to come?"

"OK." Draco agreed. He knew that not going would result in Krista pestering him for the rest of the morning until she left and him feeling guilty, an emotion he hadn't felt before he met Krista.

"Thank you." Krista attempted to strangle him again.

"Get off." He squirmed out from her arms "And didn't I say I don't want you to do that?"

"Oh, sorry."

"I don't mind, I would just like it if I wasn't strangled every time you hug me."

"OK. This better?" she hugged him again.

"Much, I'm not running out of oxygen."

Krista laughed and got on with her breakfast.

* * *

><p>Draco had to admit, the service was fun. His family wasn't particularly Christian so he had never really been to church. He knew the rules though; stay quiet during the service and go along with it. The service was slightly aimed at children and was fun. The vicar asked the children what they had got and let the older children light the Advent candles, Krista volunteered for that part and she got to light one of them. The talking he did was interesting and did not necessarily relate to God until the end.<p>

On the walk back to the castle Krista kept humming and singing snatches of the carols. "See him lying on a bed of straw…" was her favourite. She was dancing along the path to the tune.

"Your friend enjoy the service?" the only other person on the path asked Draco.

He looked at the woman slightly apprehensively "Yes, she doesn't get let out much so this was a treat for her."

"Where do you live?"

Draco knew that Muggles couldn't see Hogwarts so he said "In the grounds of the abandoned castle."

"There." The woman nodded "I live about halfway before that. If you don't mind my asking what's your name? Mine's Amelia."

"Draco. My friend's Krista."

"Nice name, both of you. She's quite lively isn't she?" Amelia nodded at Krista.

"Oh yes." Draco remembered when Krista had hugged him "_Very_ lively."

"Draco!" Krista bounced back to them "What do you think'll be for lunch?"

"I don't know." he smiled at her ridiculous enthusiasm.

"Hello," she greeted Amelia.

"Hello dear. Draco's just been talking to me. You live in the abandoned castle?"

"No, near it though. I wander round it sometimes. It's very big, I get lost easily." Krista admitted.

"Well this is where I turn off. Nice talking to you." The woman left the path.

"Goodbye." Krista smiled.

"Goodbye." Draco murmured.

"You're getting nicer." The younger girl smiled at him.

"If you say so."

"Yes, the castle's not too far away, want to race?"

"Not too far away?" Draco exclaimed, looking at the distant school.

"Come on." Krista grabbed his arm and dragged him forward. After almost falling over his feet, Draco decided it was easier to run.


	3. Swimming and exams

"You know what you're doing's illegal." Krista commented to Hagrid at breakfast one day.

"Don't know what you're on about."

"Trying to hatch a dragon. It's illegal."

"What is this Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothin' Professor."

"He's got a dragon's egg in his cabin and he's attempting to hatch it." Krista told him.

"Is this true?"

Hagrid looked shamefaced. Krista grinned and turned around "Did it Pansy. Who's a coward now?"

"Krista?"

"Pansy called me a coward 'cause I didn't like to tell you about what Hagrid's doing so I came and told you. Now it's her turn." Krista walked back to the Slytherin table "So what will you be doing?"

This led to a lot of hushed discussion which ended when Pansy stormed out of the Hall.

"Who in their right mind would try that?" Draco asked Krista.

"_What_?"

"_Who_ is going to insult the giant squid wearing only a swimming costume while bleeding profusely from a leg wound?"

"Well _I_ thought it was a reasonable idea," she protested.

"Well what you think isn't necessarily quite correct."

"I wouldn't mind seeing what would happen." Krista smiled.

* * *

><p>"It's not working!" Krista yelled to the onlookers waiting on the shore. "And it's quite nice in here. I'm going to talk to the mermaids, OK?"<p>

"Fine!" Draco yelled back from the tree he was sitting in. Krista smiled, dived, then came out on the other side of the lake. She then Summoned her clothes and dried herself. Dressed, she ran round the lake to Draco and snuck up behind him.

"BOO!"

Draco promptly fell out of the tree much to the hilarity of the other onlookers who had yet to drift off. Krista was laughing hardest. "You looked so funny." She managed through the laughter then collapsed again. Draco tried to grab her and Krista attempted to run away and failed.

* * *

><p>"I still don't see what you're so annoyed about." Krista looked at Draco as he tried to shoo her out of the dormitory so he could put on some drier clothes "I mean it's not like I <em>pushed<em> you in."

"No." Draco commented wryly "You just made me chase you and dodged at the last second."

"Exactly. Nothing like pushing." The annoying girl danced around Draco so she was further in the room "So what are you so worked up about?"

After five minutes Krista decided Draco's clothes had dried plenty and dragged him to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

><p>Nothing interesting happened for the next few weeks, indeed, thought Krista as she sat the exams, nothing interesting had happened since she'd discovered the giant squid didn't speak English. She was finding the exam papers quite easy. Unlike some people she paid attention during History of magic so the paper was not as much a problem for her as it had been for other people. She smiled, thinking of Crabbe and Goyle who had groaned terribly over that exam.<p>

Bored, she looked across at Draco whose fair head was bent over the Transfiguration paper. Remembering her lessons on Legimency she tried to get in his head.

"Miss Velvet," the invigilator of the exam, Snape, called her name "No cheating."

I'm not, she thought at him, I'm bored. Snape just stared at her and Krista decided that colouring in her exam paper was probably safer.

* * *

><p>"That was awful." Krista collapsed outside the exam hall.<p>

"Yes," Draco agreed "What did you do? When Snape called you up on it?"

Krista shook her head. She didn't think the idea his friend could read his mind would go down well with Draco. "Want to go swimming?"

Draco raised his eyebrows "Swimming?"

"Yes, swimming." Krista jumped up and grabbing Draco's arm dragged him to the lake.

Harry and Ron watched with amusement as Draco attempted to drown Krista. "When do you think he'll give up?" Ron wondered.

"Never?" Harry suggested "Or at least not until she gets tired."

That happened quite fast. Krista apparently got bored and, dodging Draco, swam back to shore.


	4. Who got there first?

Harry walked into the room through the flames and was surprised by three things; the Mirror of Erised was there, it wasn't Snape it was Quirrel and Krista was sitting on a step below him keeping up a presumably annoying monologue.

"I mean, power? I've got that over you and I'm probably a worse spellcaster. Actually I'm probably not given I've actually killed someone and you…haven't. At least I don't remember you from Azkaban, were you there? No? No, I didn't think so. So yeah, power…I've got power 'cuz you need me. Really you probably want Harry as well, you know the whole "do it or I'll kill your friend" thing? Yeah. Won't work but you can try."

"Krista? Quirrel? I thought Snape…" Harry's voice trailed off.

"Nope, never Snape. He's too nice. Sit down, I'll explain what's going on." She grabbed his wrist and pulled. Harry collapsed. "See, His Highness is in a kind of ghostly form and is sharing Quirrel's body. And they want something and Quirrel thinks it's in that mirror and _I_ think he should smash it and see what happens but given if he does that he might lose the something he's unwilling to try that."

"Use the boy." A whispery voice told Quirrel, who pointed his wand at the two of them.

"That'll be His Highness." When Harry started to get up, Krista dragged him back down "Oh no you don't. His Highness killed your parents. Killing him might do more good than bringing him fully back to life."

Quirrel started to say an incantation "Imp…" but before he finished his wand flew out of his hand and the Mirror shattered. Quirrel looked in shock at the stump that was previously his hand.

"Oops." Krista looked as well "And that is why good witches use non-verbal spells. Didn't mean to make it so strong though. Now, what's the word? Surrender. That's it. Surrender now and I might not hurt you except I already have so just surrender."

"No." Quirrel looked furious.

"Just like talking to my mother." Krista sighed "Impossible. Anyway, Your Highness, you may have noticed, your current servant is an incompetent fool and it is an insult to what little intelligence you have that you would associate with such a man. We're going now and as you are probably going to kill the idiot will you please make sure it's painful." She stood up, dragging Harry with her. They'd barely reached the chessboard when an agonised shriek drifted up from where the Mirror had been.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked pulling away from Krista's grasp.

"Self defence," the girl replied "He was going to kill us, I made sure he died first."

"So you just…killed him?"

"Got him killed yes. And Harry," she turned to look at him "I was branded a murderer before my seventh birthday and I pleaded guilty. What I just did was not a big deal."

Krista walked him all the way back to the Gryffindor tower. She decided not to use the password to get in, instead letting Harry do it. He was another person who might not be very happy if he learnt she could perform Legimancy.

* * *

><p>The next day when Harry entered the Great Hall everyone stared at him. Including Krista who quickly ran from the Gryffindor table to the Slytherin and tried to look like she'd been there the whole time.<p>

Ignoring them he walked over to Ron. As he sat down Ron asked him "Not because I would ever doubt anything the amazing truthful Krista would say but did you _really_ rescue her from a fully resurrected Voldemort?"

"Is that what she said?" Harry frowned.

"Yes," Ron smiled "Is it true?"

"No! I'm going to kill her!"

"You don't want to do that mate." Ron advised him "The last person that tried to kill one of her family died. All thirty of them."

* * *

><p>Krista very carefully avoided Harry over the next few days. She had seen the murderous glare he'd directed at her when he'd heard her version of the story and decided that hiding might be a good idea. She'd told Draco what had actually happened and made him promise not to tell anyone. They were currently sitting in the tree he'd fallen out of the day she'd discovered the giant squid didn't speak English.<p>

"So you _talked_ Quirrel to death?" Draco laughed.

"I suppose I did, yeah." Krista laughed as well "We leave tomorrow don't we?"

"Yep, back to the Manor for me."

"Back to Azkaban for me." She replied after a pause.

Draco looked at her, the smile of a minute ago had faded "You could come stay with me." He offered "I don't mind that you've killed people."

"No, I couldn't. Your father was the main person against my coming to Hogwarts. While the fact that we're friends may change his view, I'm not sure he'd want me in his house. Anyway," she shrugged "This time last year I was asking for schooling, I don't think I should be asking for freedom so soon. Give them a bit of time to realise I'm not a threat to them. Come on, we need to go to the feast." Krista was so light on her feet that it barely made a noise when she jumped down. Draco was slightly less graceful. He was glad to see the smile back on her face though.

* * *

><p>At the feast one of the last things to happen was the awarding of the House Cup. Slytherin started out winning but then there were a few adjustments. "Recent events must be taken into account. It takes great courage to stand up to your enemies, but even more to stand up to your friends. Therefore I award Neville Longbottom ten points." Applause followed "And to Ron Weasley for the best game of chess Hogwarts have seen in many a year I award fifty points." More applause "To Harry Potter for outstanding bravery I award sixty points." More applause "And to Krista Velvet for being the worst liar I've ever met, I award Slytherin one hundred points." Everyone sat in stunned silence for a second then applauded.<p>

"What did you do Krista?" Pansy asked her.

"Just told him my side of the story. Hey Professor," she called up "I don't lie!"

Dumbledore simply smiled.

"He was there at my trial, he should know that."

"So Slytherin…I therefore award you the House Cup!" The hangings remained green as Slytherin house cheered loudly.

* * *

><p>On the platform Draco met his father, greeting the man enthusiastically, then remembered Krista. He turned to see her being greeted by a woman who looked a bit like his aunt Bellatrix, he remembered from pictures.<p>

"Mr Malfoy," the woman acknowledged his father "And Master Malfoy. I trust you now see that your son is perfectly safe with my goddaughter?"

Lucius frowned "I will accept that associating with a murderer has not done any harm to Draco."

"That's fine." Krista hugged Draco "See you in September."

"See you," he smiled "And happy birthday."

"Thank you." She hugged him tighter. "You too."

"Good bye Mr Malfoy."

"Goodbye Ms Black."

"Do we have to go straight to the Ministry Aisling?" Krista asked as the two walked off.

"There are four Aurors monitoring you right now."

"OK."

**Sorry if the ending doesn't make much sense. the next chapter may help.  
><strong>


	5. Krista description

This was origially written by the Ministry. Krista has since edited it.

**Name**: Krista Edwina Anna Velvet.

**Father**: Edwin Velvet.

**Mother**: Anna Velvet.

**Legal** **guardian**: The Ministry/Aisling Black.

**Age when imprisoned: **Six and a bit.

**Crime**: Four murders. _One murder. Killed four people._

**Profession**: N/A _ Soldier._

Because Fanfiction apparently doesn't like strikeout the above may be a little confusing so...

**printed on form**

crossed out by Krista

_written in by Krista__  
><em>


	6. Trial for the murder of Anna Slytherin

Krista is six and a bit in this. this is when she is imprisoned in Azkaban.

"Please state your full name for the court."

The six year old stopped swinging her legs "Krista Edwina Velvet."

"That does not match our records." The judge consulted his notes "We have you as Krista _Anna_ Edwina Velvet."

"I am named for my family." Krista's reply was formal "I do not remember any of the name Anna in my family."

"It's is your mother's name isn't it?" the judge frowned.

"No, I have no mother."

"Anna Velvet your mother."

"I remember an Anna Slytherin however she is not related to me. If that woman is in anyway indicative of her ancestor then I wonder why "coward" is not in the general description."

"How do you plead on the murders of Aurors Daisy Cross, Sarah Vickelson and Samuel Monay?" the judge moved on.

"Not guilty."

"Do you have any knowledge of their deaths?"

"Yes, I killed them."

"Yet you pleaded not guilty." He frowned.

"I pleaded not guilty to their murders, what I did was self defence. Murder implies a certain amount of planning and forethought." Aisling was surprised, the child was right. The most she could be charged for was self defence. The whisperers seemed surprised at the girl's response and various people checked with their neighbours on her age.

When Krista heard these whispers she smiled gently "I'm my father's daughter. A Velvet."

"I assume you have been informed of…"

"His death?" Krista finished "Sir, I saw his body. You don't need to protect me from the adult world, I think I've seen enough of it. Including the fact that Anna Slytherin was cheating on her husband."

The judge coughed "Well, we're not here to discuss that so will you please remain seated while we confer on the matter of your future. Would you like your guardian to be with you while you wait?"

"What guardian?"

"Your mother, Anna Velvet."

"I have no mother." Krista's voice was hard "Any mother I had I disowned."

"When?"

"When I saw her running from the fight."

"Very well." The judge and the jury convened.

Krista continued swinging her legs, kicking the chair. Even when she pointed her toes she still couldn't reach the floor. Her short black hair hung around her face and her grey eyes, the same colour as Edwin's, were as hard as his had been when Aisling had seen him confront Anna on her easy disregard of their daughter. Aisling was serving as Krista's lawyer but Krista had requested to all the defence by herself.

"Miss Velvet," one of the jury called "May we ask why you killed those Aurors?"

"They killed Carlottas," Krista stopped kicking "And all the others. They were about to kill me so I killed them first."

"Thank you."

"Can I borrow your wand a second?" the girl asked Aisling.

Her godmother shook her head "I can't let you have a wand."

"Fine." Krista jumped off her chair and faced a member of the audience, a woman with a snake trailing up the side of her face. Aisling had never found Edwin's wife attractive and Krista apparently shared this opinion. "You dragged us into this. You dragged us into a war that none of us wanted. You got my father, Carlottas, Aunt Robin and everyone else killed. You are a coward and deserve nothing Ms Slytherin not even the name of the husband you rejected. You are horrible and I would be ashamed to even suggest I'm related to you. Apologising won't make it better but it might raise my _very_ low opinion of you."

"What are you accusing me of?" Anna Velvet stood "I did nothing."

"Yes you did. You caused the war that got us where we are now. You killed all of them Ms Slytherin, Death Eaters, Velvets and Aurors. How's about you admit it?"

"No." Anna was as firm as her daughter "I will not admit to something I did not do."

Krista screwed up her face slightly "I'm prepared to do almost anything to revenge my family, a family you are not part of. Azkaban is something I'll willingly take if you're dead. Avada Kedavra." The room lit up with green light. When it faded Krista was again sitting in her too big chair and Anna Velvet nee Slytherin was lying dead on the floor.

Everyone was shocked, how could a six year old willingly kill her mother in cold blood. The judge and jury continued their discussion.

"Miss Velvet we cannot ignore your murder of Mrs Velvet. We therefore sentence you to be housed in Azkaban until your seventeenth birthday when this decision will be reviewed. I declare this court closed."

Aisling stood with her goddaughter "That wasn't the smartest move."

"I'm six, who expected me to be smart?"

Aisling shook her head, Krista could talk legally with a judge and hold her own in a, well the massacre hadn't really been a duel, but she knew how to use a wand, then she ended up in Azkaban.

"Don't worry about me, Aunt Aisling. I'll be fine."


	7. The decision to send Krista to Hogwarts

Just more than four years later Aisling Black recalled Krista's words. The now ten year old indeed did seem fine, the grey eyes were now sparkling, a stark contrast to the solemn girl of before.

"I really want to go to Hogwarts." That was the reason they were here, to try and get Krista into her dream school, the only school her father would have considered. "It'll be nice to meet some new people. Do you think they'll like me? I hope they do, it mightn't be so nice if I don't have any friends."

As Krista kept up her optimistic monologue the courtroom filled up. Once again Albus Dumbledore was present, as was Barty Crouch, Cornelius Fudge, various members of the Auror department including Rufus Scrimgeour and Kingsley Shacklebolt, Madame Bones and others from Krista's first trial along with some new faces, Lucius Malfoy the most prominent. All of them gradually quietened, listening to Krista talk. She had moved off the subject of friends and was now on lessons.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts will be easy I hope. I know lots of curses, and their counter-curses, and I've been practising them hard. Especially the hard ones, you know "crucio" and "imperio" and that lot. I've done lots of theoretical potions as well, who's the teacher again? Professor they're all called right? It was Snape right, Professor Snape? Anyway I hope all the teachers are nice to me. You don't think it will be a problem do you? The whole "murderer" thing."

"Miss Velvet," the judge interrupted "Would you present your case please."

Aisling personally thought Krista had presented her case simply by her chatter but she had to do it properly. The girl stood in the correct place and spoke "My name is Krista Edwina Velvet. I will not apologise for the four deaths I have caused but I do regret their necessity. In the wake of that statement I hope this court will allow me to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ."

"Why should we let you?" Lucius Malfoy asked her "I have a son who will be attending Hogwarts this year, how do I know if you attend he will not be in danger?"

"Because I would not kill a child, I am not one of you, and because what motive would I have to kill your son? He has done nothing to me so why would I hurt him? Because his father feared for his safety? If that was the case then only your son would be in danger and I can promise you I will not harm him without provocation."

"No-one at Hogwarts would do that unless they wanted to be expelled." Dumbledore said confidently.

"Then I pose no danger to your students."

"I will hold you to that Miss Velvet."

"Certainly sir." Krista smiled then looked back at the judge. "I also promise that if any need arises I will go quietly back to my cell, as long as I understand the reasons."

The judge and jury consulted. "As we can find no reason to refuse your request we will allow you to attend Hogwarts this September. You will return to Azkaban in the summer holidays. And due to this decision, the review of your sentence will be carried out on your eighteenth birthday rather than your seventeenth."

"Thank you sir." Krista bowed "And it may be too late…but I am aware most of you were listening to me earlier and will hopefully understand my main worry. I have been branded a murderer, a title I do not revoke, but I _do_ want to be happy at Hogwarts and if people know me as a murderer…"

"Your story has been kept out of the papers. You are merely the only survivor of the fight."

"Again, thank you sir."

Krista and Aisling walked out of the room together. Once again Aisling was forced to watch as her goddaughter was taken from her to a cell in Britain's toughest prison.


End file.
